Un secret bien gardé
by zazaperrier
Summary: Un nouveau arrive à l'école de notre blodinet adoré et ne cesse de le surpasser en tout.. bon ce n'est pas très étonnant de sa part, mais ça le met tout de même en rogne. Il va cependant faire plus ample connaissance, et découvrir que... FIC EN MODIFICATION POUR LES CHAPITRES 1 À 5 ET JE ME REMETS À SON ÉCRITURE!


Un secret bien gardé

Regard glacial… mais si beau

Ce matin, comme température ambiante nous atteignons les 18 degrés Celsius. Dans la journée, nous prévoyons que cette donnée grimpera à plus de 23 degrés Celsius, et pour la nuit jusqu'à…

Une main sortit de sous la couette et tapa la première fois un peu à droite, puis un peu à gauche avant d'atteindre LE cadran infernal. Ce geste s'accompagna d'un petit grognement, avant qu'enfin une tête blonde ne daigne sortir de sa cachette. « C'est une torture de réveiller les élèves à une heure pareille! » pensa-t-il. À contrecœur, il se leva du lit, puis s'étira à en frôler le plafond. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le lit de son ami. Évidemment, tout ce qu'il pouvait y distinguer était une masse difforme sous les couvertures, sans oublier le pied pendant au bord du matelas. Le presque réveillé se leva, ses yeux se refermant en signe de manifestation aux rayons du soleil qui parvenaient à se trouver des ouvertures dans les rideaux. Il traina des pieds jusqu'à sa salle de bain personnelle, mais juste avant d'entrer, il appuya… disons… très malencontreusement, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, sur un des boutons de sa chaîne stéréo ce qui eut pour conséquence de la démarrer, et ce, au même volume que la dernière utilisation… en d'autres mots, à tue-tête. Un éboulement se fit entendre, suivit d'une plainte de douleur et d'un cri :

- BORDEL NARUTO! J'AURAIS PU FAIRE UNE CRISE CARDIAQUE! EXPLIQUE-MOI LE PROBLÈME! paniqua son colocataire de chambre en se levant d'un bond à quelques centimètres à peine du présumé Naruto qui bayait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Premièrement, je t'avais déjà prévenu de te lever lorsque le cadran sonnait, ou sinon je te réveillais de la manière forte, expliqua le blondinet d'une voix encore endormi. Et deuxièmement, je t'avais dit également de ne pas boire autant d'alcool la veille d'un examen, ajouta-t-il après avoir senti l'haleine nauséabonde de son ami.

Naruto allait continuer son chemin vers la douche quand il entendit un grincement de lit, signifiant clairement que son paresseux de meilleur ami était retourné se coucher. S'arrêtant encore une fois devant la porte, il émit un avertissement :

- Je te préviens Kiba, si tu es à nouveau en train de roupiller à mon retour, je te renverse un seau d'eau glacé sur tout le corps.

- Ose faire ça et je t'étripe, commenta ce dernier, la voix à moitié étouffée dans son oreiller.

- Pourtant, tu sais très bien que je garde toujours mes promesses, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Sur ce, il entra enfin dans la pièce désirée pour aller se réfugier dans la douche sous de l'eau quasi bouillante.

Quel meilleur moyen pouvait-il souhaiter pour se détendre en entier, avant un contrôle de math en plus. L'eau lui coulant sur sa chevelure dorée, celle-ci s'écrasant sous les jets d'eau, pour continuer son parcours sur chaque parcelle de peau et finalement retomber dans la bassine. Non, vraiment, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple afin d'amorcer une journée qui s'annonçait longue et pénible. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il y avait cette petite voix, vous savez, cette petite voix qui vous parle dans votre tête de temps à autre. Eh bien, cette petite voix lui prédisait un quelque chose de mauvais pour lui. Il espérait simplement que cela ne concernait pas l'examen.

Après avoir essayé de faire le vide de ses pensées, en vain, car la petite voix était toujours là, il éteignit l'eau et s'étira le bras pour prendre sa serviette qu'il passa au tour de sa taille. Il tira le rideau et sortit de son lieu de repos. Toutefois, faute de chance, il dérapa lorsqu'il posa le pied au sol, qui était encore mouillé par la condensation de sa douche bouillante. Naruto tenta de reprendre son équilibre en s'agrippant au rideau de la douche, mais, n'étant pas conçu pour retenir ce poids, celui-ci sauta de ses anneaux, et le blond termina sa chute sur le sol, sa tête cognant contre la céramique du plancher. La petite voix avait eu raison.

Kiba se trouvait devant son armoire lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd dans la salle de bain. Il enfila vite fait un jeans et alla cogner à la porte de cette pièce. Aucune réponse.

Hey ça va? J'ai entendu un bruit bizarre, demanda-t-il, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Naruto? C'est bon, j'ai compris avec la menace du seau d'eau, je me suis levé, pas besoin de faire tout ce boucan dans la salle de bain.

Devant cette non-réponse consécutive, il décida d'ouvrir la porte. En voyant son ami étendu au sol, apparemment inconscient aux suites de sa chute, il se précipita à ses côtés.

- Merde ce n'est pas vrai! Tu n'as vraiment pas choisi le bon matin pour tomber inconscient, idiot!

Après avoir bien vérifié qu'il ne saignait pas, il le prit dans ses bras et alla le porter rapidement dans son lit. À peine déposa-t-il les fesses de son fardeau sur le lit que ses yeux commencèrent à s'ouvrirent tout doucement.

K- Kiba, c'est toi? demanda l'accidenté d'une voix enroué, pas encore tout à fait réveillé de son coup sur la tête.

Qui d'autre voudrais-tu que cela soit, ton prince charmant, peut-être? rétorqua sarcastiquement le brun, forçant tout de même sur les épaules du blond pour qu'il se couche. Reste étendu, tu viens de t'éclater la tête sur le sol de la salle de bain, tu vas donc avoir une belle bosse sur le crâne. Je vais appeler l'infirmière, ne bouge pas.

Kiba alla au petit salon et appuya sur le petit bouton jaune. Tous les appareils téléphoniques du lycée étaient équipés de ce bouton, qui envoyait un signal à l'infirmière avec le numéro de localisation pour que celle-ci sache d'où venait l'appel.

Ceci fait, le brun alla chercher de la glace dans le congélateur, qu'il plaça dans un sac et l'entoura d'une débarbouillette pour l'incompétent qui lui servait de compagnon de chambre.

Tiens beau blond, dit l'infirmier de fortune en lui tendant la glace. Pose ça sur ta bosse, le temps que Shizune arrive.

Un grognement lui répondit, mais Naruto s'exécuta tout de même. C'est à ce moment qu'ils entendirent quelqu'un cogné à la porte. En ouvrant, Kiba se retrouva devant l'infirmière. Le jeune homme l'observa longuement, sans même lui céder passage.

- Vous voulez ma photo, peut-être?

- Non, je me demandais seulement comment vous avez fait pour être aussi rapide à venir.

- Ça, c'est mon secret. Alors, pourquoi m'avoir sonnée?

- Mon idiot de meilleur ami a dérapé en sortant de la douche, et il s'est frappé la tête sur la céramique, expliqua le brun en la laissant passer. Il vient tout juste de se réveiller, il était inconscient quand je l'ai trouvé.

Shizune lui posa d'autres questions, tout en examinant rapidement le blond. Après son petit examen, elle conclut que sa bosse à la tête allait désenfler petit à petit et qu'il n'y avait pas à s'en faire de ce côté. Par contre, tellement qu'il avait été déboussolé par son coup sur le crâne, Naruto n'avait pas remarqué que sa cheville droite, sur laquelle il avait dérapé, le faisait souffrir. Bref, elle devait prendre du repos pour deux semaines.

- Je vais aller chercher des béquilles dans mon bureau et ensuite vous pourrez aller en cours, déclara Shizune en quittant la chambre.

- Eh bah dit donc, grâce à toi mon p'tit Naruto, on a raté le contrôle de math, dit Kiba en regardant sa montre, un gigantesque sourire sur le visage. Finalement, tu avais bien choisi ton jour, je te revaudrai ça!

- Ouais, mais tu connais Kurenai-sensei, elle va nous le faire reprendre.

- Peut-être bien, mais n'empêche qu'à cause de ta maladresse, on a une période en moins aujourd'hui! Conséquences : on aura plus de temps pour étudier et avec ta cheville mal en point, on va pouvoir sortir dix minutes avant la fin des cours, continua-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux du blessé.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, le tournoi de cent mètres va commencer dans un mois et je ne pourrai même pas m'entraîner!

- Prend le côté positif des choses, mon gars, et puis tu as toujours battu tout le monde, alors ce n'est pas un repos forcé de deux semaines qui va te faire perdre.

- Parle pour toi, ce n'est que tes pouces et tes yeux que tu entraînes avec Shino aux jeux vidéo.

- Ouais c'est ça, continu à chialer et je t'achève.

À cet instant, la garde-malade revint avec les béquilles dont elle avait parlé et les déposa près du lit. N'ayant pas de coussins aux endroits des aisselles, le jeune blond allait souffrir le martyre. Mais pour l'instant, Shizune lui bandait la cheville à l'aide de vieux bandages gris. L'infirmière leur signa une note, pour expliquer à la professeure pourquoi ils étaient en retard. Après quelques dernières questions pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, Shizune leur dit de se dépêcher d'aller en cours, puis elle quitta la pièce sans un mot, les laissant se débrouiller tout seul. Naruto, assis sur son lit, enfila la chemise et le veston de son uniforme, passa son pantalon à ses chevilles et se hissa sur sa jambe valide pour terminer de s'habiller. Ils prirent livres et coffres à crayons qui étaient sur leurs bureaux respectifs, les fourrèrent dans leurs sacs et quittèrent leur dortoir. Arrivés dans les corridors de l'école, qui étaient déserts à cette heure tardive, ils se dirigèrent vers leur classe de mathématique, sur le point de se terminer. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent en classe, Kiba passa au bureau de Kurenai-sensei pour lui remettre la note, puis alla aider Naruto à finir de monter la petite estrade qui menait au fond de la classe, où étaient leurs places assignées.

- D'accord tout le monde, le temps est écoulé, poser vos crayons et que le denier de chaque rangée me rapporte les copies. Messieurs Inuzuka et Uzumaki, j'aimerais vous revoir tous les deux à la fin des cours pour que vous repreniez votre contrôle, dit-elle en regardant les deux concernés. Et je vais devoir parler à Shizune-san concernant la crédibilité de ce retard.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de parler et que tous les élèves lui eurent remis leur copie, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Ce n'est pas possible, un autre retardataire, marmonna-t-elle en allant ouvrir la porte une seconde fois. Ah! Justement je vous attendais jeune homme!

Elle pivota de côté pour laisser passer un garçon qui apparemment avait l'âge de Naruto, mais qui par contre, semblait être tout son contraire. Il arborait des cheveux noirs, finissant en pics derrière sa tête, excepter deux mèches qui lui tombaient dans son visage sans expression. Il avait la peau blanche, comme s'il n'était jamais allé au soleil de sa vie, et ses yeux… ils étaient d'un noir sombre encore plus profond que la nuit et rivalisant avec l'encre de Chine. Cet inconnu avait un regard glacé et indépendant qui aurait pu faire peur à n'importe qui le croisant. D'ailleurs, toutes les filles de la classe s'étaient figées et le regardaient, hypnotisées par sa beauté. Bref, revenons à nos moutons. Le nouvel élève s'avança dans la classe, mains dans les poches, et se plaça devant le tableau, en regardant les jeunes lui faisant face.

- Hum, eh bien tout le monde, je vous présente le nouvel étudiant qui nous vient du Canada, en Amérique du Nord, fit-elle en regardant alternativement le « nouveau » et sa classe. Alors, si vous voulez bien vous présenter, je vous laisse la parole, monsieur…

- Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, dit le nouveau d'une voix suave.

Depuis qu'il était assis, Naruto avait gardé sa tête dans ses bras qu'il avait croisés, essayant se rendormir, mais, tout comme sous la douche, la petite voix le harcelait encore. Toutefois, lorsque son cerveau avait entendu le mot « nouveau », il s'était mis à penser tout seul. « Ce n'est pas vrai, les nouveaux se croient toujours tout permis! Si ça se trouve, c'est un gars hyper sexy dont toutes les filles vont en faire leur idole, mais il va se la jouer cool et refuser toutes leurs invitations, ou alors il va toute se les taper les unes après les autres… Je ne suis jamais chanceux avec les nouveaux moi! Enfin, à part avec Gaara, et c'était un coup de chance. Ils font exprès on dirait pour m'envoyer promener ou pour que je les déteste! À moins que lui ne fasse exception à la règle… » se dit-il, toujours la tête entre les mains.

Bien alors, je vous souhaite la bienvenue, monsieur Uchiha, j'espère que notre établissement vous plaira.

Merci, c'est aimable à vous, je m'y sens déjà bien accueilli. Enfin excepté pour le blond tout au fond, qui m'ignore déjà.

« … Apparemment, l'exception attendra toujours… mais cette fois, il n'est pas question que je lui obéisse au doigt et à l'œil, datebayo! » conclut-il mentalement. Naruto leva juste la main, il n'avait même pas dit un mot, pas un son, et il n'avait pratiquement pas bougé la tête. Non, il avait seulement levé sa main droite, pour la reposer sous sa tête, cachant toujours son visage. Bizarrement, la petite voix avait disparu. Kiba pouffa, mais se reprit assez vite en croisant le regard sévère de Kurenai-sensei. Sasuke eut un rictus qui en fit fondre plus d'une. Puis, le blond et le nouveau eurent la même pensée « Je vais bien m'amuser cette année ». La cloche retentit, faisant lever les élèves dans un même élan vers la sortie.

- Mademoiselle Haruno, demanda Kurenai en interceptant la demoiselle, je vous serais très reconnaissante si vous acceptiez de faire visiter notre belle école à monsieur Uchiha.

- M-moi? n'avait pu s'empêcher de crier Sakura, car c'est ELLE qui aurait le bonheur de passer le reste de la journée au bras du gars devenu LE plus sexy de l'école. Euh, pardon madame, je veux dire que j'en serais ravie!

- Alors c'est réglé. Ramenez-le-moi après les cours, on fera le point sur votre niveau de mathématique et on verra si vous pourrez reprendre le test.

- C'est d'accord, il sera là!

La jeune fille, suivie de sa meilleure amie Ino Yamanaka, se précipita dans le couloir, Sasuke accroché au bras. Quant à Naruto, il venait à peine de finir de descendre l'estrade, Kiba lui remettant son cartable qu'il prit avant de lui aussi s'engouffrer dans le corridor avec le brun. Étant l'heure du dîner, ils partirent par la cafétéria. Une fois arrivé, Naruto se dirigea vers une table dans un coin et Kiba alla leur chercher de quoi casser la croûte.

Une fois assis, le blond remarqua que son nouveau rival prenait son repas à peine deux tables plus loin, toujours aux côtés de la fille qu'il avait jadis tant aimée. Il y avait aussi l'inséparable amie d'enfance de la rose, Ino, une fille aux cheveux blonds coiffés en une haute queue-de-cheval, ayant deux perles bleues pour yeux. Et bien sûr suivaient les trois dernières de leur petite bande : une jolie brunette se coiffant toujours avec deux macarons sur la tête, prénommé Tenten, une autre avec de longs cheveux noirs, plutôt réservée et très timide, du nom de Hyûga Hinata, et pour finir, une fille assez bizarre qui venait d'un pays dont le nom est tellement compliqué qu'on ne peut le prononcé sans se tromper, j'ai nommé Sabaku no Temari. Elles parlaient toutes ensemble, posant des questions à Sasuke qui répondait seulement par des hochements de tête affirmatifs ou négatifs.

Le beau ténébreux, exaspéré, releva la tête et planta ses yeux noir charbon dans les deux perles azurs de notre Naruto. Le blondinet sembla électriser sur place. Son regard était si profond, si glacé, si beau… Le temps lui échappa et il resta ainsi il n'en sait trop combien de temps… Une main passa devant ses yeux. Puis une deuxième, et même une troisième. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs mains, il revint à la réalité. Faisant pivoter sa tête à gauche, il remarqua que Kiba était revenu avec les plateaux : l'un contenant une pointe de pizza, et l'autre un bol de ramen bien chaud. L'Uzumaki l'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés, le regard toujours dans le vague.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les dernières places libres à la table furent prises par les derniers membres qui constituaient la petite liste des meilleurs amis de Naruto. Parmi ces jeunes hommes, on pouvait compter : un fainéant qui passait son temps à regarder les nuages et à dormir, Nara Shikamaru, un autre qui suivait le paresseux partout en se bourrant de chips, Akimichi Choji, et un type encore plus bizarre que Temari qui parlait sans cesse aux insectes, Aburame Shino. Mais il ne fallait pas non plus oublier Rock Lee, un sportif accompli, Hyûga Neji, un génie et par la même occasion, le cousin d'Hinata, et finalement, l'un des plus beaux gosses qui faisait fureur auprès de la gent féminine avec ses cheveux roux rapprochant le rouge et ses yeux vert turquoise, j'ai nommé Sabaku no Gaara. Celui-ci était également la personne la plus proche de notre petit blondinet, qu'il considérait comme son véritable frère après que Naruto lui ait sauvé la vie dans sa jeunesse, et que notre tombeur de mesdames lui ait remis l'appareil en sauvant la sienne quelques années plus tard.

- Tu vas avoir de la concurrence, Gaara, déclara Kiba d'un air qui se voulait coquin. On a un nouveau dans la classe, et toutes les filles l'adorent et lui court déjà après. D'ailleurs, il est juste là-bas, regarde.

Tous se levèrent la tête, subtilement les uns après les autres, vers l'endroit où le spécialiste de nos amis canins avait levé la tête un peu plus tôt. Tous, sauf Shikamaru qui arborait un air sérieux.

- Les gars, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Tout le petit groupe se retourna instantanément vers le fainéant. Ce n'était pas habituel chez lui de faire part d'une annonce de ce genre devant tous ses amis réunis.

« Je devrais écrire cette date au calendrier… » pensa Naruto.

« Ça doit être important pour qu'il ose parler à la place de dormir. » cogita l'Inuzuka.

« Quelle mouche l'a piqué ? » s'interrogea mentalement Shino.

« Qu'il se dépêche de terminer son annonce, que je puisse manger. »

« Hn. Ce Sasuke, on verra bien qui est le plus charismatique, nah. »

Le jeune homme à la tête d'ananas respira un bon coup, expira, respira, expira, respira, puis se jeta à l'eau :

- J… je… enfin, c'est compliquer à dire… pour moi en tout cas… mais… je crois que… que je suis tombé… comment dire… amoureux…

Un énorme silence prit place au sein du groupe. Dire qu'il avait une « annonce » à faire était déjà très surprenant de sa part, donc dire qu'en plus de cette nouvelle, il était en amour avait achevé tout le monde. Personne n'osait poser de questions, par peur d'être indiscret, mais là, Naruto ne put se retenir, son côté curieux avait repris le dessus contre le regard que l'Uchiha lui avait donné tout à l'heure.

- Alors, Shika, qui c'est !?

- …

- Dit! Dit! Dit! Rooh allez!

- La ferme Naruto, il n'a peut-être pas envie d'en par-

- Elle est avec le nouveau… en ce moment…

Cette fois, toutes les têtes se tournèrent en même temps vers la table de l'Uchiha, un peu plus loin. Seul Sasuke remarqua cette attention soudaine, car il observait toujours Naruto. Cependant, il n'en fit pas la remarque aux filles puisqu'elles parlaient toujours de façon très animée. Derechef, le groupe reporta son attention sur Shikamaru, qui avait à présent la tête baissée, n'osant pas regarder celle qui avait volé son cœur, son premier amour.

- C'est Sakura?

- Ino?

- Hinata?

- Tenten?

- …

- … noooon... dit le rouquin abasourdi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gaara?

- Ne me dit pas que celle qui t'a fait craquer… c'est Temari?

- … bah… si…

- …

- Bah dis-nous, Gaara!?

- … Temari… est ma sœur, avoua-t-il, la tête levée au plafond, les yeux fermés.

- Quoi!? S'écrièrent en cœur les voix de ses amis.

- Vous n'avez jamais remarqué qu'il y avait comme une ressemblance entre nos noms de famille? Sabaku no Gaara… Sabaku no Temari… ça saute aux yeux, pourtant!

- Ne me dit pas que cette folle te sert de sœur! dit Naruto, qui n'avait pas pu se retenir.

- Oui, et là tu parles à son petit frère, alors je te conseille de ne pas l'insulter en ma présence, Naruto. Je te considère peut-être comme un membre de ma famille, mais elle, elle est ma sœur de sang.

- Désolé, mais je n'arrive pas à m'y faire!

- Donne-toi du temps, je viens de te le dire, baka.

- Oh ça va vous deux! Naruto la ferme, et Gaara arrête de lui répondre au moins, dit Neji, exaspéré par ces tirailleries.

- Désolé, s'excusèrent les deux fautifs.

- Dans ce cas… je suppose que je dois oublier Temari, hein Gaara?

- Pourquoi ça?

- Parce que je n'arrive pas à me voir avec la chère sœurette d'un de mes potes. Et encore, je n'arriverais jamais à lui parler… alors…

- Si tu veux, je te la présente. Moi elle commence à m'énerver avec ses crises comme quoi elle ne trouvera jamais l'homme de sa vie, alors, si cet homme est l'un de mes amis, je serais déjà plus rassurée. Quand elle sortira je saurai avec qui elle est, et si elle pleure, je pourrai mieux lui arranger la face, à ce con.

- …

- Calme-toi, c'était une blague! Haha! Tu devrais voir ta tête! T'es blême comme un fantôme!

- T'en fais pas Shika, je l'empêcherais d'agir en cas d'urgence! fit Naruto qui pouffa encore.

- Eh Tem! dit Gaara en lançant vers elle une petite boule de papier.

Elle se retourna et l'interrogea du regard. Toutes ses amies avaient arrêté de parler, très curieuse de savoir ce que Gaara voulait à sa sœur. Du côté de Sasuke, il avait replongé ses deux perles onyx dans celles bleu clair de Naruto, mais celui-ci détourna les yeux après un moment d'hésitation. Le jeune blondinet ne voulait pas encore être « hypnotisé » par ce tombeur de mesdames. Quant à Shikamaru, lui se faisait de plus en plus petit.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on sache que je suis ta sœur?

- Ils le savent déjà, viens ici deux minutes, tu veux?

Elle s'excusa auprès de ses copines et de Sasuke, puis alla vers la table de son cadet et ses « potes » comme il disait. Lorsque Temari fut seulement à quelques pas de leur table, Gaara avança le pied. Comme prévu par notre tombeur de mesdames numéro deux, sa sœur trébucha, puis atterrit en plein sur notre fainéant de première classe. Et, par pur réflexe, il referma ses bras sur elle pour ne pas qu'elle glisse par terre. Cet accident eut pour résultat de produire un énorme silence qui ne laissa audible que la respiration saccadée du fier porteur de la coupe « ananas » ainsi que les ricanements de Naruto. Lorsque Shikamaru reprit ses esprits, il remarqua quelque chose de plutôt gênant, qui était aussi la cause du rire de Naruto… Le flemmard avait bel et bien entouré Temari de ses bras, mais les avaient malencontreusement refermé sur… sa poitrine. Il n'eut même pas le temps de s'excuser qu'il se reçut une gifle monumentale de sa « bien-aimée ».

- Non mais ça va pas la tête! Ce n'est pas une manière de traiter une fille!

- Bah, si tu savais marcher aussi, ça aiderait! répondit Shikamaru en se levant pour être à sa hauteur. Tu sais, le principe de mettre un pied devant l'autre!

- Non mais-

- C'est encore mieux que ce que je croyais, murmura Gaara en les séparant avant qu'ils ne s'entre-tuent. Laissez-moi faire les présentations : Shikamaru, voici ma sœur, Temari, mais ça tu le savais déjà puisque tu l'épi depuis quelque temps. Quant à toi, Tema, voilà Shikamaru, mon futur beau frère.

- QUOI!? tous les deux avaient répondu en cœur.

- Ça promet d'être intéressant, chuchota Kiba à Naruto qui pleurait presque à force de retenir son rire.


End file.
